1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power conversion apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric power conversion apparatus is known which converts electric power among a plurality of ports to which loads or batteries are connected (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-193713).